


Я больше никогда

by fandom Fairy Tail 2020 (WTFB_FairyTail), Jas Tina (Jastina)



Series: Грей/Эльза [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, F/M, POV, Post-Canon, SF Battle 2020, fandom Fairy Tail 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFB_FairyTail/pseuds/fandom%20Fairy%20Tail%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastina/pseuds/Jas%20Tina
Summary: Специально на SF Battle 2020 для команды fandom Fairy Tail 2020Неотправленное письмо Грея.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet
Series: Грей/Эльза [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133531
Kudos: 1





	Я больше никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Сиквел к фанфику "Колесница" 
> 
> Муз тема: Градусы - Я Больше никогда не потревожу твой сон  
> https://ruq.hotmo.org/song/1900
> 
>   
> 

~~Здравствуй, Эльза.~~

~~Привет, Эльза.~~

~~Зачем я только это пишу~~

Эльза.

Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, я ушёл на задание и точно не увижу тебя в ближайшие несколько месяцев. И значит, точно не получу по башке.

Я хотел всё сказать тебе в лицо, но... Нет. Я не струсил. Просто подумал, что вряд ли ты станешь меня слушать.

Ты сделала свой выбор. Не подумай, я очень рад за тебя. Сейчас ты счастлива, и это самое главное.

Надеюсь, тебе не надоедает, что Джерар он постоянно извиняется. Прости... Но это сильнее меня. Хотя я считаю, что ему следовало вернуться гораздо раньше или на коленях вымаливать прощение. Просто он настолько же слаб духом, насколько сильна ты. Да знаю я, ты давно простила его. Вряд ли ему хватило смелости рассказать тебе, но у нас с ним состоялся разговор ещё много лет назад. Я тогда пригрозил ему, что если он ещё раз посмеет обидеть тебя, то я самолично спущусь за его душой в подземный мир только для того, чтобы удостовериться в жестокости пыток, которым она там подвергается. Потому что считаю, что после всех страданий, что он причинил тебе, он не достоит даже дышать рядом с тобой.

Да, я хотел его ~~убить~~ заморозить... Представь, как шикарно бы смотрелась его ледяная статуя на каком-нибудь отдалённом холме! Или на том острове, где прежде стояла Райская Башня... Было бы очень символично.

Прости, я снова перегнул палку.

Знаешь, почему я не тронул его? Потому что знал, что это разобьёт тебе сердце. А я не хочу, чтобы ты снова плакала из-за него. Он любит тебя, хотя и пытался долгое время скрывать свои чувства. Я понял это, когда увидел его там, на мосту, перед Играми. И я знаю, что он будет оберегать тебя даже ценой своей жизни. Он уже не раз доказал это. Как и то, что его любовь по-настоящему бесконечна. Его любви вам будет достаточно для счастья...

Но я всё-таки надеюсь, ты тоже столь же сильно любишь его. В противном случае я... Нет. Ничего.

Зато теперь я знаю, что является источником твоей магии — это изначальная магия. Начало всех начал... Любовь.

Помнишь, после возвращения с острова Тенрю мы пошли на задание вдвоём? Именно тогда я нашёл тебя очень привлекательной. Знаю, звучит как полнейший бред. Ты просто спала. Не хмурилась, не злилась, а была такой, какая есть. Очень даже милая. И красивая... Хах... Я не умею делать комплименты. Но ты тогда мне очень понравилась. Как девушка.

Я много думал потом. И на Играх тоже... И тот наш разговор про чувства Джувии...

Зря я тогда тебя послушал. Надо было поступить по-своему.

Говорят, что от судьбы невозможно убежать. Это правда. Я вот не смог... Даже влюблённости Локсар не хватило, чтобы убедить меня свернуть в другую сторону. И сколько бы я ни пытался, куда бы ни шёл, все дороги неизменно приводили к тебе...

Бред, скажешь ты и будешь права. Не бойся, я больше никогда не стану тревожить тебя по таким пустякам. Тем более, что сейчас тебе точно нет до меня никакого дела.

Надеюсь, что ещё увижу твою улыбку.

Не переживай за меня, я буду в порядке.

Береги себя, Эльза.

Всегда твой ~~напарник~~ друг,

Грей Фуллбастер


End file.
